In some implementations of scalable vector graphics (SVG) and similar protocols used to encode and transmit video or other multimedia data, e.g., via a network, a “refresh” data is supplied periodically so that a client can recover from an error state or tune-in at a random access point. If such a refresh data were not available, the client may not be able to recover as a result of not having the initial data or “scene” as a starting point to which to apply updates provided in a stream at subsequent points. Such refresh data may consume a significant amount of bandwidth, depending on how frequently it is sent. Moreover, since such a refresh is only periodically provided, a client must wait for a periodically available synchronization point. It would be useful to provide the data associated with a refresh using less bandwidth. It would also be useful to provide continuous access points so that a refresh can be commenced at any point in time.
Thus, there is a need for an improved manner to provide a refresh.